Flare
by DemeterChild
Summary: A new, unknown evil has stepped into the picture, and is like no other. The war is starting to begin, and this new force is coming after the universe. Can the Hyperforce stop this evil in time? Dedicated to all my friends on Fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Okay, here we go! Look at my bio for information on the OCs! Thanks!

999999999999999999999999999999999

"I see. You cannot stand that I stand above you." Flare sneered, looking at her mentor, Louise.

Louise merely said, "You don't stand above anyone. It is simply a thought brought into your mind by your impossible ambitions, and your father. That man deserved his death."

Flare just snorted, and turned away, focusing on a map of the universe.

"I only need a bit more time. That dork Skeleton King is reborn, and I'm still an unknown enemy. I need to take over Shugazoom."

Louise purred in amusement. "That's going to be the first."  
Flare turned and stepped forward, gritting her teeth. "If my father had done more, he would've been the enemy and I would finish his wondrous job, Louise. Now let me focus. Not only does that planet have a protection program, but-"

The black cat was still amused. "You need to study, Flare. It's a team of robot monkeys, two humans, and a giant silver robot, protecting them. It's not a program. And they have much more experience than you. It is extremely critical you watch what you're doing."

Flare's teeth gritted once more. "I know perfectly well what I am doing!"

Louise padded up to Flare. "You haven't beaten our training simulators for your powers yet. You're still on level one with your fighting and piloting skills, and when I asked you what the day was last week, you said BACON of all things!"

The girl just gritted her teeth harder, and turned back to the map. "Now, Shugazoom is hard to get to on the route we're on…"

On Shugazoom…

"No signs of activity, Chiro." Otto reported, looking at the radar.

Chiro nodded abruptly, and then continued his video game match against Sprx. Antauri was meditating, Gibson was in his lab, and Nova was off in the training room. They could hear the simulator voice say: "Final level passed."

Although the war had seemed to start, Skeleton King merely launched a minor attack that did very little damage, as if to warn them that the real war would begin soon, but not then.

Within that time, Sprx had recovered from silently blaming himself for resurrecting Skeleton King, and most of the team had practiced harder than ever to be prepared for the war. The city enjoyed testing the undead weapons on the minor attack, revealing needs for a few more repairs.

Everything seemed to be going quite contently on both the dark and light sides, everyone trying to prepare a bit more before the real war begun. Little did even Skeleton King know, Flare was out there with a plan of her own… much larger than SK's plan.

The Hyperforce didn't know either, nor did most of the universe.

That would soon change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Flare stared at the map for a moment; the map was almost disappearing under different route marks out of colored pens, some from when Flare was 3, when she colored the map with black crayons. Somehow, the map was still visible.

A white mark stained a line from her location earlier to Shugazoom. The estimated time seemed to be only 45 minutes, quite fast for her ship.

Then she noticed little warnings on the map, dotted here and there, things like eternal meteor shower and comet damages left engine. They were dated back when her father was alive. She remembered, before he started murder and crime, planning to take over the world, and have an addiction to gambling, he would ride Flare and her mother around on this trail.

She remembered that when she was 5 a comet slammed into where the engine was, and her father had to glide out slowly and fix it. Her mother was chatting to her about stars while he was busy fixing the ship.

Flare almost burst into tears; her old life was what she yearned for, yet she committed herself to following her father's path.

Flare was 9 when her mother died. Her mother, Galaxia, went out to fix the ship and ran out of air too quickly, plus the fact that she was too far away to save from where Flare was positioned on the ship.

Her father was killed when Flare was 14. There wasn't much detail reported; the murderer got away and her father's body was nowhere to be found.

But she finally decided not to get wrapped up in her terrible past; instead she turned the ship onto her father's trail, and steered slowly, watching the stars and comets and different space junk fly through the eternally dark space.

On Shugazoom…

"Sprx, don't touch that! It is highly toxic!" Gibson screeched, looking at the red monkey furiously.

Sprx had decided to mess with him when Gibson had 'cleaned up' the robot. He had mixed up Sprx's stuff, and Gibson had trouble finishing his chemical experiments when he was around, because Sprx mixed up his closets of chemicals, putting one in the other's container, messing up his lab and resulting in a current total of 456 explosions.

His normal amount before had been at least 2 a month.

But anyway, nothing much had happened… YET.


End file.
